Wrought With The Greatest Intentions
by Jenbanks71
Summary: Damon kidnaps Elena few weeks worth of fun. But there is more to his spontaneous road trip than meets the eye? And the surprise that comes back with them is more than a newly formed alliance. Please READ AND REVIEW...:
1. Prologue

Title: Wrought From the Greatest Intentions

Setting: Mystic Falls 3rd season

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries. Only my own made up plot any characters I create. All credit goes to L.J Smith and productions.

Plot: In order to keep her from Klaus' clutches, Damon kidnaps Elena for several days. Though resistant at first, as a hostage, all there is to do is to rethink her feelings for Stefan and the undeniable heat between her and her boyfriends' brother. Full of love, lies and lust, will this road trip be a safe haven or seven day, or pure hell shape from Damon's best intentions?

**Prologue**

"_It is difficult to say who do you the most harm: enemies with the worst intentions or friends with the best."_

Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton Quotes

**DPV**

"No Damon! " Elena uselessly tries to put distance between us; she knows there's no escaping me, especially when her life is in danger. "Please think about this. I'm what Klaus wants, are you really ready to have everyone killed to save my one pathetic life. Because if you are, you're even less of the man I thought you were." She's standing there, glaring at me with a stubborn glow in her eyes that usually riles up my desire to break her. Right now it's just annoying.

"Fine Elena but trust me, I was never that great of a man anyway so whatever delusions of me you've made up in that pretty little head of yours, erase them, because I would choose your life over blondie's, witchy pooh's and whoever else you piled on your self- righteous, " I'm gonna die for my friends," list." I say as I move towards her, she must be captivated by my words because she doesn't move away as I stroke her beautiful chocolate locks, wet with sweat from our earlier struggle. "And you know why, because if I lose you, I lose all that is good in me. So I need you to live, because my humanity lives with you." A single tear roles down her cheek, and I know, I have her on my side, for now.

A/N- Hello guys, this is my first story fanfic and I hope it's up to your standards. Please review and leave any thoughts, comments or questions you may have and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always wanted. Well until next chappy, Au Voir


	2. The Love Lost

Title: Wrought From the Greatest Intentions

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries. Only my own made up plot and any characters I create. All credit goes to L.J Smith and productions.

Plot: In order to keep her from Klaus' clutches, Damon kidnaps Elena for several days. Though resistant at first, as a hostage, all there is to do is to rethink her feelings for Stefan and the undeniable heat between her and her boyfriends' brother. Full of love, lies and lust, will this road trip be a safe haven, or pure hell shaped from Damon's best intentions?

A/N- Hey TVD family. I'm on my first chapter of my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction story. I hope you will continue reading and supporting my story because there is no writer without an audience. Ok with the mushy stuff out the way, let's get to the new chappy…

**The Love Lost**

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions._

-Madonna

**EPV**

It hurts, like a slow and painful death that I've experienced. The images, the words all pass through my mind like someone has the remote to my life, and cruelly, rewinds the events of the last few days in slow motion. It hurts. But not as much as me realizing the man I love, or is it loved, has betrayed everything and everyone. Stefan has let me down, and this hole he left in my heart when he chose Klaus over me, over his friends…over his brother is aching. I literally felt like I was dying and Stefan was the one who had plunged the knife into my back.

"na…Ele…na…Elena!" Startled, I finally came back to reality. Damon is sitting on the edge of my bed with a crease in his brow that says he's been trying to get my attention for awhile. "I've always known you were out of this world but for right now I need you to come back to earth. There's trouble in paradise and quite frankly, you're at the center of it. Goodie Pope here," I see Bonnie step out from Damon's shadow with eyes that are swollen and tear filled, " she says she had a premonition, and not the we're all gaily sitting around holding hands while singing Kumbayah type either." I give him a get to the point look, which he returns with a signature smirk. "Noooo, we're talking about the returning of Klaus to kill all of us type soiree and I must say, I'd vote for singing gaily visions over this, beautiful body dustily blowing in the wind anytime." he says as he runs a hand over his broad and, I must say, muscular chest. I want to reach out and run my hand down the taunt skin but I tear my attention back to Bonnie, who is visibly shaking. "Come here." I pull her into an embrace to try and convey some comfort. "Bonnie what did you see exactly, and when did you start having premonitions in the first place?" She clears her throat and it comes out hoarse like she's been crying for awhile.

"It's my first time so I'm not sure when it happened but, Elena it was awful. It was like I was there but my voice wouldn't work, my arms and legs didn't move," Bonnie's voice was rising and her breathing became sporadic. "Elena I saw death come to everyone I love, Jeremy, Caroline, You, I can't…I just can't lose all of you I won't make it." Her quiet tears became gut wrenching sobs that couldn't be consoled.

"Go ahead Bonnie, just let it all out. We'll be ok, I'm going to make sure of it." And just like that a determination built up in me so strong that it took all of my will to keep my poker face up, because if Damon were to see it, it'd be game over.

**DPV**

I saw it! That fire that lit in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes, it was beautiful, it was bright, and it was…it was…so Elena. She is going to be troublesome. I can see it in a little premonition of my own, and quite frankly I am not looking forward to the "sacrifice myself to save everyone else" vibe she has going on here. And it really pissed me off. The number of people we have to protect her has decreased by so many, and now my ass of a little brother has decided to return to his 'psycho vamp but I know I'll feel really guilty if I ever go back to normal self'. Blondie and I will be the only vampires around, and I can't really depend on Hybrid boy since he's totally Klaus' bitch. I think… we are so screwed. I have to find away to keep everyone safe, (mainly Elena) and make sure no more deaths come by Klaus' hands (mainly Elena's).

"Damon what are you thinking about so hard?" I look up to see the occupant of my thoughts inches away from my face.

"Elena dear, I do bite." She quickly pulled back when she saw I had regained a since of reality. "Look, I haven't fed in awhile so I'm going to hunt, I'll take witchy pooh here home so she can try to get back to 'her old stick up her ass self' while I'm gone. I need her to be at her best because we need to think up a plan, and I think it'd be best if it were sooner rather than later." I get up and walk towards her door.

"Damon! Could you come back later, it doesn't matter if I'm asleep; I just need to talk to you about something." She looked at me straight in my eyes, trying to convey the seriousness of what she had to say.

"Wellll, being in your room, in the middle of the night, you all sexily incoherent from disturbed sleep…yes I would love to come back and just TALK with you Elena." I say with a snarky look on my face. She can be sooo cruel when she wants to be, but I guess that's Queen Elena for you. But of course she doesn't think of me as a man so she wouldn't sense how dangerous the situation could be, for her of course.

"Damon stop, this is a serious matter." Was that a blush I saw creep up her cheeks? Nahh everything looks red I guess when you're as hungry as I am.

"Fine Elena, I will be here at your service, after I finish a little…servicing of my own." I give her my best I'm a bad boy and you love it smile and disappear before she can say another word. I'm not up for lectures today.

**EPV**

Urrggh he is just so…so…I don't even know how to describe him. And as soon as I said it, I knew it was a lie. I just won't ever admit that I've paid enough attention to him to assess his character this thoroughly. A deep sigh escapes my chest that is starting to feel just as heavy as before my unexpected visit. Now not only has Stefan abandoned me, but now everyone I love is in danger again, probably because of me and something I've done. This is a big mess, and now I have to carry this weight alone. "Stefan, is this what our "star crossed" love amounts to? I wish I knew because if so, I regret everything I've given you." I say quietly while looking up at my ceiling.

"Is that so Elena?" I jump at the sound of the, oh so familiar voice at my window.

"Stefan?" Is the last thing I can say as grogginess washes over me.

"Come Elena we have a lot to discuss." A dark feeling is in my heart, this isn't my Stefan, this is Klaus' puppet.

A/N- Hello TVD fam. I'm sorry it took me so upload but since I'll be returning to school soon, I've had much to do. Please review, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism drives me to want to write better for the people who take the time to read my posts. Also, my weekly music playlist will be up today so please feel free to take a look on my profile. I will be updating again this week so please continue supporting my vision. Luv ya


	3. Unamending Broken Roads

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries. Only my own made up plot and any characters I create. All credit goes to L.J Smith and productions.

Plot: In order to keep her from Klaus' clutches, Damon kidnaps Elena for several days. Though resistant at first, as a hostage, all there is to do is to rethink her feelings for Stefan and the undeniable heat between her and her boyfriends' brother. Full of love, lies and lust, will this road trip be a safe haven, or pure hell shaped from Damon's best intentions?

A/N- Hey TVD family. Here is my second chapter and as recommended I tried to make it longer than the first but didn't make much progress so chapter 3 is going to be super long. Also the playlist for last chapter is posted on my live journal (jenbanks71), take a listen if interested and enjoy. Now on to the Chappy…

**Unamending Broken Roads **

"_Hell is paved with good intentions, and roofed in with lost opportunities."_

-Portuguese Proverb

**EPV**

I feel like my body has been stuffed into a metal box, and I can't completely regain consciousness so I'm alone with my thoughts. The last thing I remember are a pair of eyes, cold and calculating. But something tells me I used to know them, that they used to hold warmth, and looked at me with a blinding love. Stefan…I need to wake up and ask, the questions I've been holding since he ruined Damon's plan. Why? I feel the restriction on my will loosening; I'll be able to awaken soon.

"Elena? I will allow you the ability to speak, but I'm warning you, don't push me right now." His voice, it sounds so close, but the tone he is speaking in makes the distance between us seem like leagues. I felt like a shackle was removed from me, and I could speak, but my eyes still remained closed.

"Stefan why are you here? You left right, you abandoned us and most importantly, we don't want you here." I had meant to sound strong, convicted, truthful…but my words came out in a whispered rasp. He had hurt me so bad and yet I still want to gather him in my arms. "And where am I exactly." I could feel hardness and coolness of cement against scantily clad body.

It took awhile for Stefan to answer so I had assumed I wouldn't get any answers. "I am here Elena, because I can be, I mean technically, I was here first. As for where you are, safe enough." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"So now we can add forced imprisonment to your list of charges, nice Stefan." I could feel irritation replace my happiness to see him. "Why don't you just let me go before Damon catches whiff of this and has another reason to kill you and let me tell you Stefan, I'm becoming less likely to stop him." Asshole.

"Elena, Elena, Elena ever so cute, but my patience for your snarky comments is growing reeeeally thin." He says while making a measurement gesture with his fingers. "You see, your judgment, your forgiveness, I don't need either, so come up off your high prissy ass horse because the attitude will get you nowhere." I could see the veins forming around his eyes. Oh God, has he not fed? I need to tread lightly. "Stefan, what do you want from me? I mean you made it pretty clear where your loyalties lie."

"Enough! I didn't have a choice, he left me no choices." I hear a swift movement and then a crash. I need to get out of here before things get any worse.

I frantically call to Damon with all my strength, _"Damon I need you please, Stefan has me locked up somewhere but I can't see…"_ I can feel the tears threatening to fall even in my mental voice. _"DAMON!"_ I yell with all my frustrations and fear in it, all the while hoping Stefan won't pick up on our frequency. This can't be how everything ends. You never know in these kidnapper/hostage relationships. My attention is drawn in by Stefan's voice.

"Elena I know this looks bad but this is all I can do. I'm at a loss.

"At a loss for what Stefan, talk to me, you used to could open up with me." I say in a quiet voice, I want to hate him but he sounds so torn.

"Yeah, back when I was your quivering bitch, I was always at Princess Elena's beck and call. No more, I have things that I need too, things I have to protect." He sounds closer and goose flesh rises on my arms. Something's wrong.

"Is it something more important than me, than what we had?" This stung; I had always taken for granted that I was the center of Stefan's world. Guess he just burst my bubble.

"More important than myself, I'd rather live as a traitor to you then too have it disappear." I listen in amazement. Is this the same Stefan I have known and loved all these months? Is this the Stefan I know false, is showing me a glimpse of who he has actually always been? I can't tell the difference. "Look, all I need is for you to put me back where you found me. What is this about anyway?"

"Sacrifice…"

**DPV**

Damn it, my Elena sense is tingling, "And at such an inopportune time." I glance down at the brunette panting in my arms; she looked ripe for the taking. Her luscious lips in a pout from my sudden inactivity, a sexy rose colored blush covers her cheeks. She reminds me of someone, someone I want but seems I am not fated to have. I guess dinners gonna have to wait. I compel her to wait in that same spot until I get back, she of course replies yes. Compelled dinners are so bland. I try my best to tune into Elena's cry for help, sending out small waves of power, trying to reach her aura. "Got it!" Her golden aura flames like a beacon to darker creatures. I send out another wave of power towards her, this time searching for danger, and then I hit a familiar wall, my little brother. This won't end nicely. I speed off in Elena's direction building up reserves of power just in case I have to blast Stefan's ass back to his home planet.

_**15 min later**_

I come to an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. I look for an entrance but every opening is boarded up and from what I can sense Elena is in the basement. I kick the front door open. Have to make a Damon sized entrance. I listen to find the way to Elena and once I pick up her heartbeat I speed towards it. The sight infuriates me. She's in a lacy nightgown that reaches mid thigh and she's lying across the dusty, cold cement floor. Stefan has her bound with power and is standing over her, his lips pressed to hers, his hands entangled in her chocolate locks. They are so….engrossed with each other they didn't even hear me approach. I clear my throat loudly to get their attention. I get the pleasure of seeing Stefan stupidly startled. But that's his only look really, stupid. "So sorry for interrupting, carry on with your kinky bondage games, I have my own dinner to attend to."

"Damon? No, Damon please…." Her voice is suddenly cut off with a surge of power from Stefan. I look to him for an explanation which he doesn't readily offer up, so I decide to beat it out of him. Violence always makes a successful plan b. but as I try to take a step forward, I realize something peculiar; my damn feet won't listen to me. I look down to see I've stepped into a pentagram. Well damn, I'm pretty much screwed. "Stefan, I understand the whole rebellious stage thing you're going through, and yes I completely sympathize, but if you don't release me, the only people who will be sympathizing with you are the ones who've seen your face after I personally reconstruct it." I pout to myself knowing he'd heal soon after.

"Sorry Damon I can't."

He looks like he has something he wants to say but he's cut off by a voice I'm not too fond of. "Damon, tsk tsk tsk, why are you always stuck in such situations, and caught by your younger brother no less." Klaus moves closer. Like a predator closing in on his prey, but he should know I won't go down without a fight.

"What can I say, he's at that age. But you, you're just a little too old for such trivial games of cat and mouse."

"What can I say, I'm a kid at heart." He stops right in front of me. "Stefan, let's finish the deal now shall we?

"Wait, what deal?" I had the sinking feeling that I don't want to know.

"Why, the one where your brother has traded your life for Elena's captivity.

Well damn, I knew it, I'm screwed.

**EPV**

_**10 min earlier**_

"Look, all I need is for you to put me back where you found me. What is this about anyway?"

"Sacrifice…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fear creeps up my spine.

"Don't worry Elena; everything will come to light soon, just be patient. And I want you to know, I have always loved you more than my own life. I would sacrifice myself for you, but I cannot compromise his well-being." I'm startled because I suddenly feel his breath on my lips, my own breath gets caught up in my throat.

"Goodbye Elena." And he kisses me. One of the most passionate we've shared. I almost melt into it but confusion delays my reaction. What is this? Who is he talking about? And just as the answer pops into my head, a throat clears, and Damon's pissed off voice rings out in the quiet room.

"So sorry for interrupting, carry on with your kinky bondage games, I have my own dinner to attend to."

A/N-Hey TVD Fam. So how was this chapter? I really struggled to write it so I'm hoping for positive feedback. To clear up any misunderstandings, the characters looks, personalities etc are taken from the TV show, but the vampires and witches abilities are from the book. That's why Damon can send out "power" and Bonnie has "visions". The playlist that goes along with this chapter has been posted to my livejournal (jenbanks71) so take a look if you're interested and of course feedback is always welcome. As always, Please REVIEW! They feed my creativity and are encouraging to read, so please to the time to hit the little blue review button and help feed my muse. Next Chappy…The Road Trip Begins


	4. Our Cross Roads

Title: Wrought From the Greatest Intentions

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries. Only my own made up plot and any characters I create. All credit goes to L.J Smith and productions.

Plot: In order to keep her from Klaus' clutches, Damon kidnaps Elena for several days. Though resistant at first, as a hostage, all there is to do is to rethink her feelings for Stefan and the undeniable heat between her and her boyfriends' brother. Full of love, lies and lust, will this road trip be a safe haven, or pure hell shaped from Damon's best intentions?

A/N- Hey TVD family. I know it has taken a long time for me to update so here is my super long third chapter as recommended. Also the playlist for last chapter is posted on my live journal (jenbanks71), take a listen if interested and enjoy. Now on to the Chappy…

**Our Cross Roads **

"_It is difficult to say __who does you the most harm: enemies with the worst intentions or friends with the best."_

-Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton

**DPV **

I struggle against the prison with all my might. I wonder if I release the power I've been saving up, will it backfire or will the magic of the circle make them cancel each other out. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the little witch's gift she had given me as a precaution from her dream. I need to bide time. I need to let them take Elena. As the thought runs through my mind I feel my heart sink as I realize in order to get out of here I need to let them have a head start. _**Elena, listen carefully, I need for you to let them take you.**_ I can practically see the mental exclamation mark in her head. _**I know but,**_ I look to Klaus who was talking to Stefan, probably finalizing their deal. He didn't seem to notice our mental activities but I need to make sure. _**You need to be strong for me Elena! I will come for you, but I can't escape with Klaus and his hybrids here, please? **_ I could see her thought process as she weighed our options.

_**Fine, what do you need me to do?**_ While I responded to her question, I loudly addressed the room. "Hey this is my rescue party right? So why am I still being treated like a crasher in the VIP section." I say with my signature smirk in place.

"Well I'm sorry Damon, you but you know, I will not release you until Elena is safely in my arms, I..."

"Well maybe you should take her now and leave, standing for long periods of time kills my feet you know. It must be old age catching up to me."

"You do understand what you're saying right, once I take Elena, you will never see her again."

"Maybe I'll catch up with her doppelganger in a few centuries. Please just go, this is tiring, and I still haven't eaten, times a ticking." I say looking at my imaginary watch.

"Fine, Stand Elena." Her restraints must have been lifted as she stood with no problem; a light blush covers her cheeks as she assesses herself; she runs a slender hand through her brown locks and tugs at the hem her nightgown. "Take her." Klaus orders and one of his hybrids quickly moves to Elena's side and gathers her in his arms. I will be sure to rip those arms from their sockets next time I see him.

"Wait! Cover her, she's indecent, and put her to sleep now so she won't be frightened." I say hoping he will adhere to my requests.

"Agreed, if it weren't beneficial to me, I'd snatch out that impudent tongue of yours which thinks to command me like a dog. Well you do resemble Lassie every full moon but I doubt it's in Elena or my best interest to speak aloud. So I keep quiet. Klaus removes his jacket and places it over Elena's bare skin. Then he rips Stefan's vervain necklace from her throat. "You will sleep until you are awoken. And then Elena's eye quickly fluttered closed with her lashes resting against her olive toned cheeks. Beautiful.

"It's been wonderful doing business with you Stefan, but now I must take my leave. Ado!" And with that Klaus became a blurred past tense noun. I gaze at where they exited for what feels like hours. Then I finally feel my prison disperse.

And then I thought back to all the times my little brother and I had a spat, fight, or just simply ignored each other's presence, and not ever during one of those times have I wanted to destroy his miserable existence the way I do right now. I summoned one of the most menacing glares I own and shot it his way. "What were you THINKING! She is under our protection, she trusted us and you not only betray me last time, but now you decide to betray the one person who was there for you through all of your bullshit." I can feel my emotions start to overwhelm me. I never thought I'd see the day where I saw Stefan willingly hand Elena over to the enemy, especially not to save me.

"I can't lose the last of my family Damon. I just can't, I don't want to live with this alone. Elena will be safe with Klaus, way safer than staying in between our feud for her love." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I move over to where he is standing, next to where Elena was lying. I carefully scan the area until I found what I was looking for. I tuck it into my pocket and turn towards Stefan.

"I understand Stefan." He relaxes but as soon as he does, I speed over to him and punch him in the face. And I continue to punch him until my rage subsides. "But you lost me anyway when like a coward, you handed over the girl we love for my wretchedly long…existence. Later, LITTLE BROTHER." I say with as much disdain as I can muster, and with one last sneer I throw my plan into action.

**EPOV**

_**20 min earlier**_

_**Fine, what do you need me to do**__**?**_ she says, her voice determined. I began talk aloud as well to mask our mental conversation. "Hey this is my rescue party right? So why am I still being treated like a crasher in the VIP section." I say with my signature smirk in place.

_**When they release your bonds, take a few strands of your hair and drop them to the floor. **_

"Well I'm sorry Damon, you but you know, I will not release you until Elena is safely in my arms, I..."

_**I will tell them to put you to sleep so that I can carry out my plan and do not disobey him Elena.**_

"Well maybe you should take her now and leave, standing for long periods of time kills my feet you know. It must be old age catching up to me."

"You do understand what you're saying right, once I take Elena, you will never see her again."

_**Just trust me.**_

"Maybe I'll catch up with her doppelganger in a few centuries. Please just go, this is tiring, and I still haven't eaten, times a ticking." I say looking at my imaginary watch.

I gaze at Elena out my peripheral.

_**I already do…**_

"Fine, Stand Elena."

**DPOV**

_**Present Day**_

I rush over to the witch's' house. The longer it takes to set the plan in motion, the farther Elena gets away from Mystic Falls. She opens the door quickly and steps aside to let me in. as we enter her living room, I see a circle surrounded by candles. "What's all this?" I ask as I sit just outside the circle facing her.

"A protective circle made of salt to keep evil out and white sage to bring good things in."

"As in good things you mean Elena right."

"Right. Now where is her hair, I need it for the locator spell." I hand it to her and sit back, waiting for further instruction. "Now as soon as I pin point her location, you need to race there as fast as you can. I will be transferring my conscientiousness into Elena, to gather her blood for a summoning spell. I will try my best to incapacitate those around but if Klaus is there we're screwed. Now give me your finger and a lock of hair." I comply and then continue to look on curiously as she binds mine and some of Elena's hair with a white string, and place it, along with my blood, into the middle of the circle "Take these." She hands me a vial and sticking pin which I quickly place in my jacket pocket. "When you get to her, I will still be in her body, so when I leave hold onto her for dear life, and then just wait." She then takes the last of Elena's strands and burns them in a candles fire. She incoherently mumbles some words in a language I couldn't understand and then drops some of the melting wax onto the map. "Good, she's still near mystic falls. She's at…" I'm already out the door.

I faintly hear the address in the distance constantly growing behind me. I push my vampire powers to their limits, and then I go beyond them. I reach the location in about 15 minutes. I slowly approach the run down Motel8. I hope the little witch is having luck on her end.

**BPOV**

I never thought I would be helping Damon, but he is my last hope to bringing Elena home. I turn my attention to the task ahead of me. This soul swapping spell could only be used for a short amount of time with just one witch performing it, but all I need is five minutes. I sit inside the circle and concentrate. The flames on the candles ignite high around me. I enter Elena's unconscious world, and begin the incantations. "_lli permutat anima kimota. Alli permutat anima kimota. Alli permutat anima kimota." _I repeat it one time for each soul and the flames raise higher. I feel like its washing over me, the magic granted me by my ancestors. I feel…Powerful. And then I faint.

I blink once, twice and then a third time, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I hear voices, about three, and then I realize the spell worked. Elena should still be lying unconscious in my body, inside the protection circle. I look around, trying to only use my eyes. Klaus is nowhere to be seen so I quickly kick the plan into action. I close my eyes and concentrate my power on the minds of those in the room, causing multiple aneurisms to burst the blood vessels in their brains. Their screams are quickly silenced. I open my eyes to see Damon in front of me.

"Are you the witch?" He asks, a semi worried look on my face.

"Yea, now outta my way. Hand me the things I gave you. Where is Klaus?" I ask as I get to work. I still need to gather Elena's blood, get back to my own body and perform the summoning spell.

"He's getting a little Blonde seduction, as we speak." He says as he moves over to one of the hybrids. As I prick my, or Elena's finger, I drop some into the vial I provided Damon with earlier. I hold the pin and vial in my hand, and envision the circle. "Transportavi…" as the items disappear; I hear a distinct cracking sound and a grunt. I look over to see Damon breaking the arms of the hybrid he was circling before. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What, paybacks a bitch." He says with a full on smile. I roll my eyes.

"I'm leaving before they wake up. Come; cling to Elena as tight as you can, and no matter what happens. DO NOT LET HER GO!"

"Yes master." He bites out in a southern drawl. Again I roll my eyes at his snarkiness.

I began to release the spell as power washed over me a second time "_The center is dark. Centrum est obscurus. The darkness breathes. Tenebrae respiratis. The listener hears. Hear me! Unlock the gate. Let the darkness shine. Cover us with holy fear. Corsheth and Gilail! The gate is closed! Receive the dark! Release the unworthy! Take of mine energy and be sated! Be sated! Release the unworthy! Release! Release! Release!" _

Elena's body went limp as I left her I was pulled back into my own body I felt winded, and when awakened, I took in big gulps of air. I felt a sense of pride at succeeding. Quickly, I looked for the items from a moment ago. I spotted them in the center of the protective circle next to Damon and Elena's other things. I sat up and tried to channel my family line, I would need more power for this one. Though reluctant at first, with an innocent in the mix, they let me in. feeling super charged with their energy, I began the spell, the flames on the candles rose as my magic circled the room, a strong gust of wind surrounded me as I moved from the circle. I picked up a candle, and then reached out, grabbed the flame and threw it at the items in the center of the ring, and as they burst into flames, I knew it was time to begin. I whispered the incantation and felt the words surround me. They were almost tangible.

_"Via temporis, iam clamo ad te via spatti_. _Te ubio, aperire...Aperi!_ _Via concurssus, tempos spatium admi ut imperio!"_ I repeated it seven times, the number of creation, the number of nature. It was working. A blue hazy light formed in the middle of the sphere. It was formless until my fourth time chanting, and then it began to take form. After the fifth time I could vaguely see Elena and Damon's respective shapes. "COME TO ME!" and then I was thrown backwards and everything went black.

**DPOV**

Great! No I had two unconscious women on my hands, a blonde agent in enemy territory and probably a very angry Original ready to be on my ass. I want to check on Sabrina the teenage wench, but Elena needs to be awoken. I take the little vial of vervain Bonnie had given me earlier and fed it to her. After a few minutes, her eyes slowly opened half way. "Elena!"

"Where am I?" she asks groggily.

"No time to explain, get yourself together why I go check on your witchy little friend over there as I point to where Bonnie lay unconscious, her eyes widened in shock.

"Bonnie!" she tried to stand but failed to get her bearings. "

"It's fine I'll give her some of my blood and then it's bye-bye bad concussion." I walk over to her unmoving body and gathered her head in my arms. I bite my wrist and placed it to her slightly opened lips. She sips and slowly opens her eyes. As she realizes what she's doing, they grow wider with anger. Uh oh, here she comes with her high horse and bad habit of being judgmental. As I let her go she rushes to her feet.

"What the hell!" her dark eyes are ablaze.

"I was just trying to help. No need to go all Buffy the vampire slayer on me." I await the pain but it doesn't come.

"I'll deal with you later; right now we need to get to the next phase of the plan. Now what is it?"

"I have no idea, can't we gather everyone here and just like, enchant the house or something." I look to see Elena still looking dazed, the compulsion still hasn't completely worn off. "You could channel some more power from your fairy god-ancestors and cast the spell and have them keep up the maintenance.

"True, but they won't continue to help with a bunch of vampires involved, What about you, Caroline and Stefan."

"I don't think Stefan will be showing his face here for awhile; try to see if blondie is an exception."

"What about you? Elena won't leave you unprotected." She says looking through her grimoire.

"I don't think it's safe for us to stay here." I say steeling myself for her response. There's no way she'll agree to me taking Elena but…

"I agree." She interrupts my mental babble.

"Now see here I am perfectly responsi…wait you what?" ok I know I look stupid.

"I agree. You and Elena are going to be his first move which will give me time to prepare for the enchantment. But you will need to leave tonight."

"Fine." I am ready to continue on but a very pissed off voice stops me.

"No, not fine." I silently do an inner groan. I turn around to see a fully recovered and very mad Elena standing in her 'stubborn' pose. We sooo don't have time for this.

**EPOV**

How could they? They want me to just, leave while everyone else is in danger. It's out of the question. "What do you think you're doing, deciding these things without me? I expect this from him, but not you to Bonnie." I'm kind of hurt that she was going to go behind my back with this.

"Elena, you are ultimately what Klaus wants, with you gone, he will chase after you giving me time to protect everyone else."

"I will not leave you here to fight alone. I will go to Klaus on my own and…"

"Over my dead body! No pun intended. Do you know what we just went through to get you back, if you really want to help sit down and figure out what you need to pack because whether you want to go or not, I'm going to throw you over my damn shoulder and carry you all the way to our destination if I have to. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Who do you think you are? I have my own will, and I am going to do things my way. I will not leave my friends and family to die."  
>"And I will not leave you to die! Stop it Elena, I know you want to do what's right for everyone, but the right thing is for you to get the hell away from us. " I look up, shocked to hear the words coming from Bonnie's mouth. I feel tears involuntarily form in my eyes at the harshness of her words. "Now the plan is simple Damon will take you far far away from here, and I will hold down this fort." Bon takes a deep sigh. "I know I sounded cruel just now, but you can't be stubborn this time. We need you to leave and our window of opportunity is closing for every second we waste trying to convince you. Just listen to us, for once in your life. Please?" I continuously look from her to Damon.<p>

"So now you two of all people want to gang up on me. I REFUSE TO RUN AWAY AND LEAVE YOU IN THE CROSS FIRE!" I can feel my anger rising and run. I know I won't get far since Damon is there but I run anyway. As far as my legs can carry me in the short amount of time it took for him to catch up to me. "Why Damon? This can't be the only way. Let me think of another plan." I begin to grow hysterical as he shakes his head no at my request. "I won't leave them behind. If you want to leave with your tail in between your legs that's fine but..." I felt the wind leave me as Damon pushed me into a tree. The pain causes me to arch my back, but that causes me to press my body flush against his. The hard planes of his body against my slight soft ones. It felt so, so…and then I looked into his eyes and cringed I begin to unsuccessfully try and worm my way out of his grip. They looked like a turbulent ocean in the middle of a storm, and it was evident. I had hurt him.

"What the hell do you know? While you were playing sleeping beauty, everyone else was putting their lives on the line, Caroline is still putting her life on the line, and right now you sound like an ungrateful bitch. I know it may be hard to believe, but I don't want to leave them behind for personal gain. This is what's best for everyone involved, so shut the hell up, your words make me want to not see your face, and that's dangerous for the plan." He slowly takes his weight off of me. I had never seen Damon look at me with disgust before, but I could see it now, and it hurt.

As we walked in silence I thought over everything that happened this night. Rejecting their offer after everything they went through does seem selfish. But this is my family we're talking about my friends. I just couldn't do it no matter what. We entered Bons house and I rushed over and pulled her into a hug, "I know it's selfish Bon but it's just because I love everyone so much. I'm scared of the outcome." I say sobbing into her shoulder.

"I know Elena but you have to just trust us, trust in me…in Damon. I saw him tonight Elena, if I didn't think it would be alright, I wouldn't even think to let you go." She looked over her shoulder. No wonder he had been so pissed off. I had insulted his character royally. I let go of Bonnie and turned to look at him. He was gazing at me, no, through me. I didn't want this distance. I raced over and hugged him. He was stiff at first but then relaxed eventually.  
>"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier." I look up into his eyes, "And I do appreciate everything you did for me, but my answer is still…" before I could finish my sentence I was seeing nothing but blurred scenery around me. And then I was inside of the boarding house. Uh Oh…<p>

**DPV**

**15 min Later**

"No Damon! " Elena uselessly tries to put distance between us; she knows there's no escaping me, especially when her life is in danger. "Please think about this. I'm what Klaus wants, are you really ready to have everyone killed to save my one pathetic life. Because if you are, you're even less of the man I thought you were." She's standing there, glaring at me with a stubborn glow in her eyes that usually riles up my desire to break her. Right now it's just annoying.

"Fine Elena but trust me, I was never that great of a man anyway so whatever delusions of me you've made up in that pretty little head of yours, erase them, because I would choose your life over blondie's, witchy pooh's and whoever else you piled on your self- righteous, 'I'm gonna die for my friends,' list." I say as I move towards her, she must be captivated by my words because she doesn't back away as I stroke her beautiful chocolate locks, wet with sweat from our earlier struggle. "And you know why, because if I lose you, I lose all that is good in me. So I need you to live, because my humanity lives with you."

A single tear roles down her cheek. I lean down and gently kiss it away; the feel of her skin on my lips makes a fire burn in me like never before. I lift her chin and look into her eyes, searching for permission, with no denial in them I crash my lips into hers as I pour this fire, this love, this hate, and everything else that I am into the kiss. She returns it with fervor as she wraps her arms around my neck. We continue like this for what seems like eternity, but what a sweet eternity it would be, but then she falls limp into my arms.

And I know, I have her on my side, for now.

**BPOV**

She's probably going to be pissed when she finds out I used magic against her, but I know this is truly for the best. At Damon's signal, I mentally prepared for the sleeping spell I was about to perform. When they left, I tied the strands of Elena's hair I pulled when I was comforting her, with lavender and rosemary. I looked to the grimoire once more to memorize the spell, and then I set the mixture a blaze _Η ειρήνη είναι ορυχείο στα όνειρα αυτού του χρόνου ύπνου είναι γλυκιά με επιτρέπει στον ύπνο. _I repeated the Greek words twice and put out the burning mixture. Pretty soon Elena should drift into a deep sleep for about 24 hours, which should be plenty of time for Damon to be out on the road.

Now my real work begins…

**DPOV**

I made reservations at Hotel Granduca for a suite in two days. We will be driving all night and morning to get as far away from Mystic Falls as we can. Tomorrow evening we will be purchasing two tickets at the first airport we see and on our way to Houston, Texas by noon Thursday. First I need to stop past witchy's to get the stuff for the cloaking spell and then we can be on our way. I gently place Elena into my fire red Ferrai, close the passenger side door and hoped into the driver's seat. I pull out my cell and send Caroline a text, "It's Done, Get out of there quickly, gather everyone and take them to the witches' house. Elena and I are outta here. DELETE THIS MESSAGE! I look over at Elena once more. I am sooo going to regret this when she wakes up. I turn on the radio Rascal Flatts' Life Is A Highway comes blasting though my speakers. I roll down the windows and peel off into the night. This will be one road trip no one will forget.

A/N- So long no see. I have gotten really busy with school so updating was not a possibility. But I'm here now and I believe I've come back strong. As requested I made this chapter realllly long, my longest ever so I'm feeling really proud of myself (patting my own back). Also, this week's playlist is posted on my livejournal (jenbanks71) it is pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Ok, there's a lot going on in this chapter. I focused a lot on Bonnie's magic as it will be very beneficial though out the story, and yes those are real spells in real Latin and Greek. If anything is unclear, unfitting, or just plain wrong, hit that little button below please and feed my muse. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Oh and if you could answer the two polls on my profile I would be ever so grateful. So enough with the chit chat and until next time! (^3^)


	5. Damon's Driving Diaries

Title: Wrought From the Greatest Intentions

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries. Only my own made up plot and any characters I create. All credit goes to L.J Smith and productions.

Plot: In order to keep her from Klaus' clutches, Damon kidnaps Elena for several days. Though resistant at first, as a hostage, all there is to do is to rethink her feelings for Stefan and the undeniable heat between her and her boyfriends' brother. Full of love, lies and lust, will this road trip be a safe haven, or pure hell shaped from Damon's best intentions?

A/N- Hey TVD family. Thanks for all the reviews and adds last chapter as a writer, it makes me feel so happy to hear positive feedback. I know I've been MIA, but with the ending of my freshmen of college, things have become a little hectic. So I'm having a little case of writer's block as the result. To avoid a long hiatus from this story, I'm putting this short filler chapter here. It's from Damon's point of view and tells what happens during the beginning of the road trip. I'm working hard on the real chappy

**Damon's Driving Diaries**

"_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it All night long If you're going my way, I wanna drive it All night long"_

- Rascal Flatts

**DPOV**

**Wednesday 1:30 pm**

Okay, so this is the driest road trip I have EVER been on! I might as well be driving with someone dead, which Elena still seems to be, dead ass sleep. We are on our second day of driving and with me driving 180mph the whole way we've made pretty good time and distance. As soon as we leave the airport I have to check in with the queen witch. That was one of the "rules" to our little escape from Klaus' wrath adventure. Yeah because escaping from one of the most powerful (and vengeful) half vamp half dog combo will be as easy as a walk in the park. I look over at the sleeping Elena for like, the umpteenth time since we left Mystic Falls, and for some reason, it never gets old. Awe man I am sooo turning into another St. Stefan pussy whipped idiot. But I can't really bring myself to care; her long chocolate tresses are fanned out along my dark red interior, the mixture is pleasurably enticing, like that of blood and chocolate. Her soft lips are fixed into a pout, still bitching in her sleep no doubt. I am in for hell when she finally does grace me with her conscience presence. I sigh internally I am really not looking forward to it. I have a few hours left til she wakes up. I'm just hoping that I will have her on a plane by then.

**Wednesday 5:30 pm**

Okay so I'm still flying solo, as sleeping beauty here is still going strong. God I love her perseverance, but right now, it just sort of pisses me off. I've indulged in breakfast and lunch, courtesy of two blonde twins on the outskirts of whatever godforsaken Hicksville town we're in. I've listened to an entire Taylor Swift cd (God Help me). I'm singing along with the lyrics to Teardrops On My Guitar; this is really embarrassing, my badass level has been lowered by half. The sun is slowly sinking into the horizon. We should be reaching the airport soon. I hope everything is secured on the witches end. This internal babble is literally driving me insane, pun intended. I have to hurry and get somewhere good soon or I might forget what fun looks like, sort of like Stefan has but minus the eternal teenage angst. The cloaking charm the witch gave us moves in my pocket. Klaus must be up to his old tricks again. He's been searching for us since this afternoon. This is another person's perseverance that pisses me off. Can't he just cut his losses? From the way this charm is twitching in my pocket again, I'm guessing not.

**Wednesday 9:30 pm**

Finally, we are in our seats on a flight to Las Vegas. Bring on the heavy gambling and legalized prostitutes. Getting a sleeping girl onto a plane takes more power than I thought it would. All of the compulsion I had to use really is taking its toll, because I am almost all powered out. I'm leaning back in my chair thinking of how dinner is going to be served on a plane without causing any commotion, when I suddenly feel a stirring beside me. I bolt my eyes open to see large chocolate ones staring right back, first confused and then extremely angry. She opens her mouth maybe to ask a question, or maybe to scream my head off, but the announcement to fasten our seatbelts came over the loud speaker. Elena blesses me with a dirty look. Well shit, I guess dinners going to have to wait.

A/N-Ok so how was it? This was just a little taster since I've taken so long to update. This chapter doesn't have its own playlist, but the inspiration was:

Life Is A Highway-Rascal Flatts

Drive-Incubus

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing-Aerosmith

So if you want to hear them youtube has them available. If anyone has anything that they would like to see during the next chapter let me know through review or private messaging, and I'll do my best. Please review; it may help feed my muse :)


End file.
